This invention relates to automated transaction machines. Specifically this invention relates to an automated transaction machine including a note delivery mechanism and sheet transport.
Automated transaction machines include automated banking machines. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d). ATMs may be used to perform transactions such as dispensing cash, accepting deposits, making account balance inquiries, paying bills and transferring funds between accounts. ATMs and other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense documents such as tickets, scrip, vouchers, checks, gaming materials, receipts or other documents. While many types of automated banking machines, including ATMs, are operated by consumers, other types of automated banking machines may be operated by service providers. Such automated banking machines may be used by service providers to provide cash or other types of sheets or documents when performing transactions for customers. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine shall be construed as any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions which include transfers of value.
A popular brand of automated banking machine is manufactured by Diebold, Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention. Such automated banking machines are capable of selectively dispensing sheets to users of the machine. A sheet dispensing mechanism used in such machines includes a picking mechanism which delivers or xe2x80x9cpicksxe2x80x9d sheets generally one at a time from a stack of sheets stored within the machine. The sheets are transported through one or more transports within the machine and eventually delivered to a user. A picking mechanism used in some Diebold automated banking machines is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,720, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The picking mechanism includes a rotating picking member that comprises a plurality of cylindrical portions disposed along a shaft. Each cylindrical portion includes a high friction segment along a portion of the circumference. These high friction segments are sized and positioned such that upon each rotation of the picking member, an end note bounding an end of the stack is exposed to the moving high friction segment. Such exposure causes the end note to be moved away from the stack in engagement with the moving cylindrical portions of the picking member.
Disposed adjacent to each of the cylindrical portions of the picking member and in the direction of rotation of the picking member relative to the stack when picking the notes, are a plurality of stripping members. A stripping member is disposed in generally abutting relation with each of the cylindrical portions of the picking member. Each stripping member is generally circular and does not rotate during rotation of the picking member in a note picking direction. The stripping member generally operates to prevent all but the end note from moving out of the stack upon rotation of the picking member. The stripping member operates to prevent generally all but the end note from being delivered from the stack because the force applied by the picking member directly on the end note exceeds the resistance force applied by the stripping member to the end note. However the resistance force of the stripping member acting on notes in the stack other than the end note, because such notes are not directly engaged with the picking member, generally prevents the other notes from moving from the stack.
In the exemplary embodiment of the picking mechanism, the stripping members are each supported through one-way clutch mechanisms. These one-way clutch mechanisms prevent the stripping members from turning responsive to the force applied to the stripping members as the picking member moves to pick a note. However the one-way clutch in connection with each stripping member enables each stripping member to rotate in a direction opposite to that which the stripping member is urged to move during picking. This is useful in situations where a doubles detector senses that more than one note has moved past the stripping member. In such circumstances a controller operating in the banking machine may operate to cause the picking member to rotate in an opposed direction, which is the opposite of the direction in which the picking member normally moves when picking a note. As the picking member moves in this opposed direction, the stripping member rotates so as to facilitate the movement of the multiple sheets back toward the stack. Once the multiple sheets have been moved back toward the stack and beyond the stripping member, the controller may operate to cause the picking mechanism to again try to pick a single note from the stack.
In many existing automated banking machines produced by the assignee of the present invention, notes that are picked from the dispenser are moved through a transport of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,165, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such transports include a plurality of generally parallel and transversely disposed belt flights which move the notes in engagement therewith. Disposed between each adjacent pair of belt flights is a projecting member. The projecting member generally extends to at least the level of the sheet engaging surfaces of the adjacent belt flight. As a result sheets are captured in sandwiched relation between the projecting members and the belt flight. This sandwiching of the sheets causes the sheets to move with the moving belt flights to selected locations in the machine. For example as shown in the incorporated disclosure, the sheets are moved in engagement with the belt flight into a stack. Once the stack of sheets has been accumulated, the stack is engaged with belt flights so that it can be moved to be presented to a user of the machine.
The sheet dispenser mechanisms and transports described are highly reliable and have been used extensively in automated banking machines. However, problems can sometimes be encountered in the picking and transport of sheets. In some circumstances sheets may have relatively high surface tension and an affinity for adjacent sheets. This may prevent an end note from being readily separated from a stack of sheets. Alternatively an end note may be worn or soiled in a way that reduces its frictional properties. In such cases an end note may be more resistant to the forces of the high friction segment on the picking member and will not readily separate from the stack. In alternative situations the picking mechanism may be picking a type of sheet which is plasticized or otherwise has reduced frictional properties relative to the high friction segment on the picking member. In such circumstances picking the end note from a stack may prove more difficult to accomplish reliably.
Difficulties in picking sheets may also be encountered due to wear or malfunctions. After extended use the high friction segments on a picking member can become worm. This results in the segments providing less engaging force to move an end note. Alternatively or in addition, high friction segments may become soiled with use, which may also have the effect of reducing the frictional properties of the picking member. The currency canisters which hold the stack of notes also provide a biasing force to hold the end note in abutting relation with the picking member. As a result of damage or wear, the mechanism which provides the biasing force may not provide as great a force biasing the end note to engage the picking member as may be desirable to achieve highly reliable picking of sheets.
In circumstances where the picking member has difficulty picking a note, the note fails to move in coordinated relation with the high friction segments on the cylindrical portions of the picking member. The high friction segments may rotate past the end note leaving the end note generally in the stack. When this situation occurs the machine controller generally operates so that repeated attempts are made to pick the note. If the note cannot be removed from the stack, the machine may operate in accordance with its programming to provide notes from other supplies through other picking mechanisms within the machine. Alternatively the machine may indicate a malfunction and be placed out of service. In either case the extended transaction time or complete inability to carry out a user""s transaction presents a significant inconvenience to the user of the machine.
Notes with less than optimum properties may also cause problems when being transported within the machine. Notes that have become wet or soiled may adhere to the projecting members and may fail to move with the belt flights in the transport. Notes that are slippery or have unduly low friction may not produce sufficient engaging force with the moving belt flights and may not move in coordinated relation with the belt flights. Likewise unduly worn or limp notes may not achieve normal engaging force with the belt flights and may become stuck or otherwise fail to move in a transport.
These conditions also present the potential for delaying a transaction or placing a machine out of service. The problem of notes sticking in a transport may also result in the misdispensing of notes. In some circumstances notes may be crumpled or damaged due to transport problems.
Thus there exists a need for improvements to picking mechanisms and sheet transports used in automated banking machines. There further exists a need for improvements to picking mechanisms and transports used in automated banking machines that can be readily installed in existing machines to facilitate use with notes and sheet types having a wider range of properties.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine with an improved system for picking sheets.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine with an improved system for transporting sheets.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine which provides added force when necessary for picking or transporting sheets.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for picking sheets in an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for transporting sheets in an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for improving the operation of an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for upgrading an existing machine to provide for improved picking of sheets.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for upgrading an existing automated banking machine to provide for improved transport of sheets.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by replacing the picking member in the prior art sheet dispenser mechanism with, or otherwise providing an alternate picking member that provides for applying additional force to move a sheet from a stack in situations where the sheet does not move with the picking member. In the exemplary embodiment the sheets which are picked through operation of the picking member are notes that are picked from a stack. The stack is bounded by an end note which engages the picking member.
The alternative picking member includes at least one movable engaging portion. The movable engaging portion is movable relative to the rotating picking member. The alternate picking member operates so that when the picking member rotates about its axis to pick a note, the engaging portion is in engagement with the end note being picked. In circumstances where the picking member rotates such that the movement of the picking member exceeds the movement of the end note, the engaging portion moves further radially outward relative to the picking member. This outward movement of the engaging portion applies increasing engaging force to the end note. This increasing engaging force results in additional force tending to move the end note relative to the stack.
The exemplary form of the alternate picking member includes a cam surface and a cam follower portion. The cam follower portion is operatively connected to the engaging portion. The action of the cam surface and cam follower portion operates to cause the engaging portion to move radially inward when necessary, before the engaging portion passes adjacent to the stripping member. This avoids the engaging portion from colliding with the stripping member and prevents damage to the dispenser mechanism as well as to notes that are moved therethrough.
The exemplary form of the present invention further includes a sheet transport for transporting notes or sheets that have been dispensed from the dispenser mechanism. The sheet transport includes a plurality of belts which include a plurality of generally parallel transversely spaced belt flights. Projecting member portions extend generally parallel and intermediate of the belt flights. This configuration enables sheets to move in sandwiched relation between the belt flights and the projecting member portions. To provide more reliable movement of sheets, at least one of the conventional belts is replaced with an alternate belt. While the conventional belts have a generally smooth continuous sheet engaging surface, the exemplary form of the alternate belt includes at least one and preferably a plurality of, projections that extend from the sheet engaging surface of the belt. As a result, sheets which become stuck due to adhesion to the projecting member portions will be engaged by the projections and urged to move in the transport. Similarly sheets which do not have sufficient frictional engagement with the belt flights to be moved along the transport, are engaged by the projections and urged to move therewith. This minimizes the risk that sheets will become hung up in the transport and results in higher reliability of the machine.
The exemplary form of the picking member and belt may be installed in new machines or in existing automated banking machines without further substantial modifications to the machines. This may enable enhancing machine reliability quickly and at a modest cost.